Choice to stay
by Fairy of stories
Summary: What would have happened had Marcus chose to stay with Peter? MarcusXPeter, TomasXOC, CaseyXOC
1. Chapter 1

With his work as an exorcist there was no way Marcus could choose to stay… but for once he would love to know what his life would be like if he had a home to return to.

Marcus felt warmth around him. Ever since he started sleeping in Peter's bed he never had any nightmares. He wasn't a priest anymore so what did it matter if he wasn't celibate any longer.

Quick kisses on his neck made him chuckle lightly as he played with Peter's gray hair.

They lied in each others arms for a few minutes more.

Peter kissed his boyfriend softly, sucking everything good about his mouth.

"I really don't want to go work", Marcus said.

Peter kissed him again and told him not to do it then.

"But I've already decided to take on requests of those poor people", he said and got up.

Peter lied still and looked at his lover's back as he went back to sleep.

Marcus put on the clothes and went downstairs. The house wasn't large but fitted enough for a family of four. He then drove to a little small building next to the church in the little town on the island.

Although he no longer was travelling around he was still an exorcist. He and Tomas both ran a service together, however Tomas was now the one travelling from one place to another while he stayed and people who wanted help came to him. Their service wasn't cheap but it was worth it.

"Good morning, sir" his receptionist and manager, Cindy Evening an eighteen year old, greeted him with her mouth full of chocolate while watching some korean drama illegally.

"Hello, so how is the schedule today?".

"The Windson's will check in today. I will go get them in the morning at nine. The information about them lies on your table. Also Father Tomas and Chelle (a psychic/witch) are coming back. Mouse is visiting for a week. I've already prepared her room and I'm taking Desi on a walk in the woods to gather herbs".

"Sounds good to me", he said and walked into his office.

"Shall I bring some coffee to you, sir?", she asked and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Do that sweet-heart".

His office weren't the normal type of office you would see. Thanks to Cindy's creative mind it looked more like a living room. A living room that had a greenhouse beside it. The lightning made the room really shine up. There were paintings on the wall, some more vulgar than others. A veranda just outside his office. It led down to a garden that had a statue of a madonna inside a half open stone, which inside had been decorated with different colored glasses. The madonna stood on the highest step inside the stone, while on the three lower ones there were candles. Cindy would light the candles every night after the sun went down. The garden also consisted of different flowers and herbs, which surprisingly did not seem to wither even in the presence of evil. A dog house was there too for their Desi, who was only a pup. The plan was to have it stay there when it grew up.

The building their exorcism service took place in looked like any other house. It was a two level house with six bedrooms, all of them had their own bathroom. Two of the bedrooms were on the lower floor while the rest were upstairs. The reception was downstairs too of course. There were two exits. One didn't had steps in case they needed to get in the client on some bed on wheels. The other which the reception faced did.

There was a dining room downstairs too along with a kitchen, next to Marcus' office. Of course the cook was Cindy, if not anyone else would do. Peter would sometimes come and eat from time to time. Barely even being bothered by noises the exorcism made anymore.

Marcus sat down on the couch in his office and began to go through the family history which had been put together by a very mysterious and observing private detective Cindy used to go to school with.

Of course there were more people working for them, including the transporters. They had been tattoed with protection charms and bathed in holy water for protection against evil. So far none of them had been possessed by anything yet.

Chelle had been the one to suggest using protection charms and spells around the house. Although Tomas and Chelle didn't tend to get along too well due their difference in work they did however arrive to one coming ground. To exorcist the evil that should be exorcised.

He looked through the history and came to the understanding of what had made their son being possessed by a demon. The mother had been on and on about how perfect he needed to be that he never understood how good enough he was. Because whatever he did was never enough for his mother he turned to the more easier one to please, which was the demon (disguised as a teacher in his school).

While Marcus was reading through the history of the family Cindy waited on the private boat which the clients were on. She saw darker clouds follow along a boat far away and knew it was theirs.

"Hey, welcome back!", she greeted the crew happily despite how distorted the weather was. "Did the travel go well?"

Henrik and Kevin, the two transporters nodded as they helped getting the family's luggage into the van she had driven in. She greeted the clients warmly and even the possessed person who seemed to be suddenly become more calmer and entered a sleeping mode. As the possessed boy did that the weather cleared up.

"You know, we really need to get you to come with us the whole way next time", Henrik said and she chuckled.

Once they arrived Cindy got out to open the gates for the van.

"You must be starving", she said to the client's family once she helped them settle them down in three of the bedrooms. "Come down to the dining room once you're done fixing yourselves or whatever".

The family nodded and got surprised at how well they were treated. They felt like they were in some luxurious restaurant, with a whole menu. They had never tasted such a good lunch in their whole life and would probably never do after they had left "The exorcist" (name of the building). The view of the garden wasn't too bad either.

Around lunch Tomas and Chelle arrived. Chelle jumped into hugging Cindy immediately, snorting as she passed Kevin. Both of them had an off and on relationship and right now they were on bad terms.

Upstairs you could hear the yelling and banging and shaking from the exorcism, yet there was still a pretty calm and easygoing presence in the house.

Cindy, after forcing Tomas and Chelle to take care of the dishes, went to take care of the financial matters. She was not only a receptionist but also responsible for the pay of the staff.

Around dinner Peter finally decided to show up.

"You're late", she told him smiling. "Marcus awaits you".

He nodded and left through the door to the dining room.

And then she sat at the reception alone, going through the client list while everyone else enjoyed their dinner.

Banging could be heard from upstairs. Cindy didn't mind it though and continued to work while listening to music. Her father called her as the fifth song on her phones stopped abruptly. She answered the phone and they started telling each other how their day had been. Her father knew of what her work was and was simply glad she did not come in direct contact with the possessed person. That was the only reason her parents let her work as The Exorcist's receptionist and manager. She soon spoke with her mother who wanted her to visit them tomorrow for dinner. She told them she would be there.

Meanwhile back in the dining room Chelle was giving the family members some free readings. From them everyone understood that the demon possessing their dear son and brother had been following the father from an early age and his father and grandmother and even their ancestor. The reason why it had been haunting his side of the family was because his ancestor was a very high up man in society that did despicable things. Raped daughters and mothers. Made families end up in hell through economical means. He had innocent people being burned to death or killed in other ways. He preached in the name of God, without God's authority. And so demons was drawn to his ancestor like moths to a lamp. However due to all the hate the man received from people and dead people, that negative energy itself formed into a demon and haunted the family for the next few generations. A lot of children died still in labor or after. If they were lucky they died at their teen years. Nobody had understood the reasons the children were born was because of this curse, formed into a demon, that their ancestor had brought upon them. The demon sometimes possessed people around the one he was haunting and made them kill some of the person's beloved people. In other words it was lucky that the family had such a strong son that managed to keep the demon from killing his family. All the death in the family made the demon even stronger. With more luck the father's mother had unexpectedly recognized the evil that existed within his family and had taken her son and her husband to be blessed by a strong witch doctor who chanted and draw tattoos on them to ward them of evil and protect them. Unfortunately her son grew up in a less superstitious environment and did not believe his mother when she told them there was something evil around them. Therefore when he became older and she tried to take their young son to the witch doctor and tattoo him too he had her sent to prison for kidnapping. He told himself that he did it for everyone's good. In the end she died in prison after the demon possessed the cell mate who killed her. Nobody thought it was weird though.

Now when the father understood that there was something much bigger to the picture he could only cry as he started blaming himself for his mother's death and his son's possession which could have been prevented if he had let his mother take his son to the witch doctor. Chelle told them also that the only way to stop this demon is if they could satisfy the hate and give the innocent justice. That was the messaged she received from her guardian spirit.

Marcus held Peter tightly to himself.

Six minutes passed and Cindy had to end the phone call before it became to expensive to pay the bills.

Cindy continued to read mails, responding to mails and also calling to some of their homes.

Once she finished her work which took five hours she went to shower. She was dressing herself in her nightgown when someone knocked on her door. She went to open it and saw Father Thomas standing outside, blushing a few seconds after.

"Father Thomas?", she tilted her head. "Can I help you with something?".

He cleared his throat and told her that the demon had stopped possessing the young boy but started run around the house for its next prey. He needed to check upon everyone and get them safely to the living room as soon as possible. She nodded and followed him. She noticed his arm was injured and went quickly to medical room to get something to wrap his injuries with. All the while Father Thomas could feel a presence around them but not getting closer to them. Cindy took the first aide kit and then they went to the living room where everyone was waiting. She went to the kitchen to get some herbs which would help Father Thomas heal faster. She heard Desi barked outside and growling. She wished to check upon the dog and went outside to the garden to check upon the dog. The dog immediately ran to her side in fear, however being beside the girl made dog become more stronger as it barked louder. She told him to be quiet and the dog quieted down after a few yells at him.

"Cindy! It's dangerous out here", father Thomas who had been the only one to notice her actions went after her.

"I know but I couldn't leave Desi alone- Father Thomas!", she yelled as she ran towards him along with the girl and the dog.

As soon as she had grabbed him Thomas felt lighter and he felt the darker presence retreat.

"Are you alright? I-I saw a dark shadow around you. It seems to be gone now but let's hurry inside in case it comes back".

She took him by hand and led them all inside the living room.

Henrik and Kevin had gone to hunt the demon down by trapping it in some bowl made out of gold and then seal it with a lock so that they could exorcise it later when the family had left. Meanwhile Chelle and Marcus was planning strategically how to exorcise it. Peter sat in the background with the father of the family speaking calmly with the man.

When Cindy and Thomas came back they had the duty to get the boy all healed up and feed him to since the poor boy must be hungry. She went to get some of the leftovers and brought a plate up to the boy lying quietly crying on the bed.

"We brought you some food that might cheer you up", she told him and went to his side as she began feeding him.

As she continued to feed him the boy seemed to become more energetic.

"Good?", she asked him as she smiled.

The boy nodded. He was the same age as her but because of his state his mind had gone back to a child's. It would soon go over and he would soon recover.

Father Thomas watched them with slightly dark eyes when she suddenly called out to him to help the boy get a shower. She would go to get some clothes for him in the meantime.

Kevin ran past her as he chased the demon, not shocked that it hadn't attacked the girl. It was clear that she had some very strong divine protection over her.

She went down to the living room as she asked the mother where she put the clothes for their son. Once she understood where they were she went up to the third bedroom to get the clothes. She opened a bag with clothes and started taking out something for the boy and when she returned to the room Father Thomas stood in trance as Kevin had been knocked out. The boy had sat down in one of the corners of the room, shaking in fear. Father Thomas eyes had gone completely black. Without fear she went to Kevin to wake him up. With strength from the warmth of the girl the man woke up confused before finding himself focused. By that time the girl had already gone to Father Thomas. She held his hands, telling him that he could fight the demon. It all came down to mental strength.

Thomas was trapped inside his mind by the demon as he fought it with all he could. Hearing the cheering from the girl and familial warm feeling in his hands he gathered the strength to beat the demon.

As the demon came out of the body of Thomas, Kevin stood prepared holding the golden bowl as he chanted and then the demon was sucked into it and he put the lock on it.

Everything was finally over.

Everyone needed some sleep after this and the college boy slept with his family in the living room. Peter and Marcus returned home. Thomas slept in his bed, Chelle did so too with Kevin. Henrik drove home to get some sleep.

Later in the afternoon the family was taken home and they could finally breath in relief that there wasn't anything haunting them anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:  
Later in the afternoon the family was taken home and they could finally breath in relief that there wasn't anything haunting them anymore._

Everyone pretty much slept in so the only one to send the family off were Cindy and that's when she decided that she needed to hire more people. They could have afforded the cost.

Because exorcism took a lot of energy Cindy decided to hire a few more people. She had created a Facebook page and put a poster on it. She had received a few applications after that.

Among them was Casey Rance whom she interviewed over Skype and got to know that the young girl had once been saved by Marcus and Father Thomas. She decided the girl should be working as a receptionist. The pay for it wasn't bad, only a bit less than the job of a transporter.

The people she next interview over Skype was a New York, drop out high school, girl who practically was broke. She felt the girl had pretty powerful spirit watching over her and felt that she would be good for the job of a transporter.

The other person who had applied was a blind boy named Caleb. She knew who he was as the whole orphan home that had their father killed a few months back became quite a popular topic to talk about. Since he was underaged she couldn't possibly hire him. However she could wait for him to become a bit older and promised a position should their business still exist in the future.

She hired more transporters, psychics, exorcists or priests (not only christian priests). Ten people in total had been hired.

While she was on it she got a building in Washington on the mainland as it would become so much easier.

She oversaw the renovation of the building and made it a home and a place for exorcism. It started to look more like a hotel. A very fancy five level hotel that would be a pain to clean. There was a parking beneath the building so, even other families in the nearby could come with their possessed loved ones. A swimming pool, a sauna,

Father Thomas would stay at the building in the mainland and watch over the new employees for a few months before leaving them on their own. Marcus would be the only one to stay on the Nachburn Island along with Cindy, Chelle, Kevin and Henrik.

Because of the less clients needing to come over to the island Marcus had more quality time with Peter. Cindy also visited her parents once everyday for an hour or two to check up on things before going to pick up herbs. Meanwhile Chelle was busy cleaning The Exorcist of negative energy.

Casey and Cindy almost worked side by side through video chatting all day long.

Cindy had actually gone over to the building in washington and taught the other girl everything she needed to know. As the receptionist she needed to keep the files of previous clients, call other clients, check up on clients once every day for at least three weeks after their visit. That's to make sure that the demon really had been exorcised and not tricked the exorcists, priests or psychics.

The girl did a pretty good job as a receptionist.

Thomas stayed in his room before going down to the kitchens to eat. He was glad the building wasn't looking like a hotel inside since he could smell the food as he came to the living room. The dining room, living room and the kitchens where all in one giant room in fact. He knew Cindy preferred open spaces. It was also a good idea to grow strawberries in the garden that faced the living room. Cindy had put up a high fence around the garden and their building area. There were some bushes but not high hedges so people could actually see what was going on inside the living room and the garden, as well a little bit of the kitchen.

Because of this open space the other employees bonded a lot better, despite their differences, as they got in more contact with each other and actually communicated on a higher level. Everyone was also grateful that a lot of them could cook in case the best chef among them went on a case.

"You really are amazing, Cindy", Thomas muttered while feeling the desire to see that girl.

Had the girl been there she would have answered arrogantly "I know", and he chuckled at the thought of it.

In the evening they all gathered in the dining room after Casey had locked the gates and the door from her computer. One of their transporters wouldn't arrive before later in the night. All of their transporters, four in total had been tattooed with protection charms as it otherwise was a very dangerous job. They were also trained for about a month by Kevin and Henrik to learn defense and attacking demons without hurting the possessed person. They also practiced self-restraint so that they wouldn't lose themselves once they stood in front of a demon that provoked them.

It was common for them to say a prayer before eating. Before a lot of psychics was against doing it before learning to like saying grateful things for the food they like and not because of religious beliefs. They didn't need to pray to God or Jesus. They could pray to the universe or anything they believed in.

It was Asian food this time and the one that had cooked it was a shaolin monk, named Zen Yue. He didn't speak english fluently and was a very silent person in person. He was thirty-year-old monk that had retired from the temple and decided to go where his destiny took him, which was to this place. In fact he had met his employer Cindy at the right time at the right place.

Cindy's family had a private cruize which went from Washington to China. On one of the trips, it came upon a broken shipwreck and several people on life-boats which they took in. When Zen Yue spoke with her he knew that he was meant to meet her and she was also in need of a person to work at an exorcist business. Among the monks that practiced exorcism was Zen Yue. It couldn't simply have been a coincidence that they met.

"It's delicious Zen Yue", Casey said as she almost choked on her food that she had simply stuffed in her mouth almost without chewing.

"Take it easy child", Georges-Henri Lévesque said.

The priest was a blonde haired handsome young man who was specialized in sociology and psychology. He worked previously in one of the Catholic churches in Rome when he one day realized how much evil there was within the church. For fear, he asked his heavenly father for guidance when suddenly a young girl came into his church. She walked into the church with a white dress that had red lily flowers and black high heels. Her make-up made her look sharp and almost evil but there was no denying that he saw a pair of white wings on her back for a few seconds before he blinked away.

"Hello, Father. My name is Cindy Evening. I'm looking for Father Michael", her voice turned actually out to be very sweet and polite despite her appearance.

He shook her hand that she held out and showed her the way to Father Michael's office. On the way, she explained to him that she was here to hire a priest for an exorcism business she had along with Father Thomas and the previous priest Marcus, now exorcist. He knew Marcus very well. In fact, they had been training under the same priest a long time ago, although Marcus was a bit older than he was. She told him how Marcus had entered a relationship with a man named Peter and that they were going to adopt a child and how much affection she saw between the couple. She told him about their business, how they worked and the people she worked with. The girl was a real talker once she started to talk. It was like she couldn't stop herself from talking until everything was out of her mind. Before they knew it they stood outside Father Michael's room and she thanked him for his guidance until here. She knocked on the door and called out to Father Michael who told her to come in.

It had only taken a second when she suddenly was hissed and shouted by Father Michael to get out of the office and Rome actually. Georges was shocked over the behavior of the head priest in their church but suddenly saw something weird in Father Michael's eyes for a split second. It was no mistake about. The head priest was possessed. Just like everyone else in the church.

George showed the young girl out of the church. She was sobbing slightly but was more confused with why she was treated like that. George understood why the girl had appeared. Sure she was there to find a priest to work in her business but God had also sent her to him. This was his ticket out of the church that was slowly turning evil. It wasn't that he was able to fight against this evil even if he was so much weaker, but God had sent this young girl to wake him up to alarm him of the dangers within. He wasn't meant to stay in this negative situation and fight on his own. The situation that would soon probably turn him into one of the evil servants forcefully if needed. If the head priest along with other priests had been possessed why couldn't the Cardinals or even the pope be too? God was telling him that the reason why he had lasted this long was for this opportunity and it was up to him to take it or not. He wasn't a foolish person and decided to come with the girl. He told her that he was willing to work with her and only needed to get a few things with him. She came inside the inner part of the church and all the other priests avoided her like plague. The girl was very confused, but he understood. He then told the head priest that he would go with the girl and thanked him for everything until now. The priest shouted in anger to him to leave the church immediately. After that, they found themselves in the airport and then he was in Washington at this place where he helped exorcizing demons out of people or sometimes work in the churches nearby. Cindy paid him very well too, considering the dangers of the work.

They all had a monthly salary of 75, 000$, 100, 000$ or 120,000$ depending on their jobs.

Once Casey's coughing stopped as she was rubbed on her back by the Thai witch doctor Maya Samee.

Maya Samee used to be a doctor working at a private hospital in Bangkok when she got fired after being framed for killing a patient through a mistake and then she found her true call. She became a traveling doctor but over time she learned some things from medicine men and women in villages and became later a witch doctor. She didn't meet Cindy until a real fortune teller told Maya to go to Washington where she would meet a person who would give her the justice she needed. In other words, she could clear her name of the false charges she was charged with.

Maya had come inside The Exorcist and saw the hard working girl in the reception. She asked the girl if her name was Cindy and then told her how things were. Cindy, of course, wasn't a gullible person but she trusted Maya and then told her she would help to clear her name if she decided to work for her.

A few weeks afterward she was cleared of the charges the hospital had put her through and everyone came to know the injustice she went through.

Her promise to Cindy was kept and she started at this exorcism thing, even if she didn't know a thing about it. However, she knew about medical stuff and that was needed as she could figure out if people were really possessed or under something medical.

Casey thanked Maya for rubbing her back, helping her ease the coughing.

They ate dinner while talking about their pasts. None of them had anything really to hide.

Jaque Rose a young exorcist and a psychic came from a long line of exorcists and then the lineage started turn towards therapists. Some of his relatives have completely stopped believing in spirits, possession etc. They all think that there is a scientifical explanation behind certain behaviors. Being raised in an environment with parents who were both scientist it was pretty obvious that he would think like that too. However Jaque was born with the gift of seeing the dead. At first he did not notice since dead people looked all the same like living people to him. However when his parents explained that his friends that he could see were not there and just in his head. Then he started to think there was something wrong to himself until he met Cindy. She was three years younger than him when he almost died in his house by a demon who had for the longest time tried to take over his body. She was trying to sell cookies at his house. He couldn't believe when he heard her voice among the flame outside the door. Did she not see the flames in the house? He yelled at her to get help and she immediately called 911. Help didn't arrive too quick and the demon had managed to hold him down and trying to open his mouth. Outside the door Cindy was knocking frankly. He couldn't answer. She opened the door and all of a sudden there was a light coming from the door. The demon immediately became enveloped by it and vaporized into nothing. There was fire everywhere. She didn't panic or anything and only ran to his side as she helped him outside. All the energy it had taken him to use to try and survive suddenly was refilled and he felt himself becoming lighter. His leg that was broken didn't hurt as much as it did. We waited outside for the amublance and firefighters. By that point the flames the flames had already burned the house done. The police tried to understand what he was saying but they didn't believe him. Since there were no witnesses who could have seen what was going no one believed me. The only who did was Cindy. She drew a picture of how it looked when she opened the door. The handdrawn picture looked like a picture you took with a camera. She had some skills when she was younger before she broke her hand and it wasn't as steady anymore. Ever since then he dedicated his life to face his fears by becoming an exorcist since he knows knew that those demons were not just in his head.

Three others: Stephanie Hamlet, Xenopia Cucuje and Nao Tsubaki were well trained exorcist hired through interviews and connections.

Two of them were healers, to be precisely one (Narcissisus Heat) had a license within psychology but was born with the gift of healing people within his presence. The other person (Ana Tsar) was an older woman very experienced with reiki.

The last two were nuns- okay hookers that cosplayed as nuns but nobody else but Cindy would know that. They were both twins that had a hard childhood and couldn't go to school because of no opportunities and therefore they ended up in the streets selling their bodies until one day...

Cindy wasn't a naive person and often found enjoyment in places like strip clubs where MC-bikers would meet at. She dressed up like a real rebel. The two sisters took her for being a lesbian at first and she gave them really heavy tips. She asked them if they were real nuns and they answered laughing. Then she said that she was looking for people to hire at the new branch of her business. She told them what kind of business it was and the pay she was thinking and before they knew they were seducing her. Cindy, of course, was happy that they wanted to work for her.

Before they began working for her they had to be tattooed with a protection charm.

As "nuns", they were to simply help with prayers and assist when there was a need for chanting.


End file.
